When The Doctor and the Devil dine at a Bar
by BlueLion1996
Summary: Twelve goes to a bar to fill the empty hole of a girl he doesn't remember. At Los Angeles, he meets a devilishly looking man called Lucifer Morningstar. What conversation do you think they will have? Read more to find out.


The 12th Doctor sat in the Tardis. He felt like something was missing in his life, something he couldn't identify. The girl he spoke at the diner yesterday seemed familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Who was she? Why is she important? He kept pondering for the answer, but no amount of science could fill the void in his heart.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach grumble. He wanted something to drink. What better way to drown the emptiness in his heart than go to a bar? And with the thought in mind, he did.

Steering his Tardis-like a captain steering his ship, the Tardis eventually landed in busy bustling streets of Los Angeles. As the Doctor walked out of the blue police box, the Tardis materialized by itself, hidden in plain sight to no one but him. To everyone else, it looked like a regular police box, but to the Doctor, the Tardis was his life line so to speak.

He looked at the sign, "LUX".

"What an interesting name." He said as he walked in.

A dark-skinned woman looked at him as she was pouring drinks for every guest near her. "Something the matter, old timer? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes. Your usual please." He said, as he slowly sat down.

A 30-year-old man played on his piano, his music filling the ambiance of the bar. He looked at the Doctor, and with a devilish grin he stopped.

While the Doctor was drinking, the man got from the seat and stood behind the bar.

"Haven't seen you before, old chap." Lucifer Morningstar spoke with a cheeky grin.

"I don't drink that often." The Doctor replied grumpily.

"I can see that." He said. "What brings you to Lux?"

"Drowning my sorrows, I suppose." The Doctor said, eyeing the glass. "Filling the gap they say."

"Ah, I know that feeling." He said, bending his arms on the surface of the bar. "Tell me more about it, Doctor."

"Not going to happen, Lucifer." The old man replied. "Your charms have no effect on me."

"Of course." Lucifer smiled. "And by the way, I didn't like the way the way you dealt with my creation at Krop Top."

"The Beast gave me a hard time." The 12th Doctor replied. "Couldn't take a hit"

"Then it's served its purpose," Lucifer said. "I specifically created the Beast in my image, to retain certain characteristics. You know, it's not wrong to say that it's an iteration of me." Lucifer said.

"In fact, there are many iterations of me, just like there are many iterations of you, Doctor." He smiled.

"You're sounding as if I didn't know that." The Doctor replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, Doctor," Lucifer said. "Take me in your Tardis, please. I'm bored of Hell, and I want to explore the universe."

"Not going to happen." The 12th doctor said. "You're too evil, and the Tardis doesn't like it. She will try to shake you off."

"I can reason well with her. Besides, I am the master of persuasion and devilish charms." The Devil replied.

Before the Doctor could reply, a man suddenly bolted in.

"What do you want, Amenadiel?" Lucifer asked irritably.

"Father wants you to go back and do your job in Hell." His brother replied. "I don't think he will be patient enough."

"Well tell him I'm never going back," Lucifer said.

"Quite Immature if you ask me." The Doctor butted in.

"Excuse me, but who are you again?" Amenadiel asked.

"He's the Doctor," Lucifer replied. "Lord of time, savior of the universe."

"Ah." The dark skinned man said.

"Still Doctor, you have quite the guts to say that. I mean while you had a duty to protect your own planet, you left for Earth for frivolous reasons. Am I right?"

The Doctor had no response to that.

"Doctor, we are alike in more ways than count. We both love humans, and we both like the power of free will." Lucifer said honestly.

"Back to the topic at hand, are you returning Lucifer?" His brother's tone got fiercer and angrier.

Lucifer stared back at his brother and then back at the Doctor.

"Alright." He said irritably. "I'll return to Hell in a week's time."

"What about the bar, Lucifer?" Maize, his most faithful companion protested.

"It was good while it lasted. Before I go, I have to tell Chloe about this. Chances are she isn't going to be quite pleased with the idea." The devil spoke.

"Alright," Amenadiel said, with a smile on his face. "You're starting to mature brother."

"Yeah, yeah, don't push your luck," Lucifer said, as his brother walked out of the bar.

"Well, I'll be on my way too." The Doctor said as he got up. "Got things to do."

"If you're in need of a companion, I'm always here, Doctor." Lucifer smiled.

"Don't do anything bad, Lucifer. If I come back, and you..." The Doctor threatened.

"Devil's honor. I promise." Lucifer answered with fingers crossed behind his back, as the Doctor walked out. Suddenly, the Devil heard a whoosh sound.

"I will get into that Tardis, and Doctor, you will let me in some day." He said quietly to himself.


End file.
